Spirit of the Heavens
by Novel Concept
Summary: An incredibly AU story centering around WindClan and the Three. Tanglepath is a new warrior. She knows that she is the Spirit of the Heavens, but what does that mean? And what does it have to do with Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovesong? Yes, I know her name is Dovewing, but this was written before that, and I like Dovesong better... K for now, rating may go up.


_Author's Note_

_I have decided to start a _Warriors_ fanfiction that I__'__m hoping will be very very long. This story is incredibly AU, as I am only a little more than halfway through the book _Night Whispers_. I hope you bear with me as I explore the greater aspects of StarClan, prophecies, and the three prophesized cats as they are portrayed in my mind. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Warriors _and etcetera._

Spirit of the Heavens

Chapter One

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Tallrock for a clan meeting!"

Tanglepaw raced out of the apprentices' den as fast as she was able to go. She quickly made sure her pelt looked nice before settling down in front of Onestar, leader of WindClan, who stood atop the Tallrock. Today was the day that she'd be made a warrior!

"Today, we will mark the growth of WindClan by naming another warrior. Tanglepaw," Onestar beckoned. Tanglepaw rose and walked forward, stopping in front of the Tallrock.

"Weaselfur," Onestar continued. "Has your apprentice learned the way of the warrior code?"

"She has," Weaselfur answered.

Onestar leapt down from the Tallrock and stood in front of Tanglepaw. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as Tanglepath. StarClan honors your wisdom and spirirt, and we accept you as a full warrior of WindClan."

Onestar rested his muzzle on Tanglepath's head, and Tanglepath stretched to try and reach his shoulder. Onestar leaned down slightly, and Tanglepath reached him at last, swiping her tongue on Onestar's shoulder.

Tanglepath was no small cat, but she'd broken her foreleg a while back and it had just recently healed. She'd struck her right front paw out and pushed a kit out of the way of a tumbling rock, and her foreleg had got caught instead. Kestrelflight, the medicine cat, had said the break was fairly severe and that Tanglepath wouldn't be able to do anything as efficiently anymore.

As soon as Tanglepath had healed, the kit's mother, Sunstrike, insisted that she be made a warrior. Weaselfur wanted his apprentice to be made a warrior immediately as well, saying that she'd learned enough to be a good warrior. He also claimed that Tanglepath would probably need to practice some things and wouldn't want a hovering mentor watching. Onestar had agreed, and Tanglepath was now a brave warrior, honored by her clanmates. She still walked with a slight limp, but her clanmates encouraged her.

Now the place where the rock had fallen was called Rockfall Path, though most of WindClan called it Tangle's Path. The rock had been rolled back to where it had landed on Tanglepath, and Tanglepath had been asked to leave her mark on the rock. She was happy to leave deep furrows in the rock with her claws. Now the rock was considered a memorial, and passing WindClan cats would always bow their heads in its presence. It was also the designated resting place for Tanglepath when she died.

Tanglepath couldn't believe she was a warrior and was terribly excited about attending the Gathering the next night. She wondered if the other clans would accept her as a warrior, being who she was.

After much celebrating, Tanglepath curled up under the open sky with her clanmates for a good night's sleep. As Tanglepath closed her eyes, she heard a voice that she knew came from the stars.

_We are sorry for your pain, great Spirit of the Heavens._

_Author's Note_

_Yes, this story is going to be greatly AU. I don't even know for sure where this is headed or what's going to happen. I guess we'll all find out together!_

_If you want to see more of this story, please review! I won't continue until I get at least one review or favorite!_


End file.
